Flowers in Her Hair
by Gunpowder Cookies
Summary: A simple daisy chain causes Natsu and Lucy to reflect and recall the one time the paths of their childhoods crossed. A oneshot, implied Natsu x Lucy.


**AN: Heheh, this idea was so cute I couldn't resist. Besides, I've been meaning to write a Fairy Tail fanfic for a while now. This was quite quick, so it's not too god, but meh. Without further ado, here is my humble offering.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Fairy Tail will be the day the earth implodes.**

"_No, Happy. NO."_

"_Awww, you're such a weirdo!"_

"_I said NO!"_

* * *

><p>"Ma...ma..." she choked between sobs. She was clutching desperately to a silver key in one hand, and her mother in the other. Tears were falling down her face, cheeks and eyelashes damp.<p>

"Now now, Lucy, you know what I said-"

"IT'S MY FAULT, ISN'T IT!" Lucy suddenly exploded, dropping her mother's hand and clenching her fists so hard her nails bit into the skin. After the shriek, she seemed to quiet down, only sniffling. "I...it's because I wasn't a good girl... that's why you're leaving, isn't it? I'll be better! Promise!"

Layla smiled softly and stroked her daughter's hair. "No, Lucy. You're the most beautiful, kind and wonderful daughter I could have wished for. Don't ever forget that."

Her hand dropped down and hung limply.

Lucy howled with anguish.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her close.

"...Papa?"

They stayed in the embrace for what seemed like an eternity before her father left.

Lucy would later remember that as the last time he was her father

* * *

><p>Three days later, he threw her rice ball in the bin with a roar. She'd been paralysed for a few seconds before bowing her head respectfully and leaving,<p>

At first, she'd wallowed in self pity before anger overcame her. The servants all said her father was struggling with the loss of her mother, but she was too! And she didn't act like that to him!

Wiping away tears of fury, she grabbed her only Spirit Key – Crux, the Northern Cross – and ran.

* * *

><p>He hated it. He hated the world. He hated the sky, the sun, the gentle breeze, all mocking him with pleasant weather.<p>

He hated Igneel.

How could the dragon make Natsu believe that he cared, make the unwanted child feel loved and then disappear without a trace? Ever since that day, when he'd come running to their cave home whilst proudly causing a fireball to dance around him like a playful spirit, only to find it empty, the ten year old boy had been searching.

But he gave up. After two days, he had admitted defeat. Natsu had always been the determinator, but now he was truly alone. The thought scared him.

Stumbling blindly, he squinted in the bright sunlight as he stepped out of the forest into a field. Grass swayed lazily around his feet, and the countryside stretched out for miles.

He saw one figure, sitting only a few feet away from him. A girl. She hadn't noticed his presence. Instead, she was focussed on something, her daisy chain crown slipping as she worked.

A shaky 'pffft' came from her direction.

Natsu burst out laughing, causing the girl to start and turn around, brown eyes wide. When she saw the pink haired boy, her surprised expression transformed into a scowl. The daisy crown shook with her blonde head as she threw away the blade of grass.

Grinning, he knelt down and plucked out another blade. Stretching the grass between the base and the tips of his thumbs, he blew. A high pitched whistle pierced the air. The girl, who up until then had been staring at him questioningly with her head tilted to the side, lit up. Carefully, she followed his example.

Instead, a pitiful squeak came, and Natsu had to try so, so hard not to start howling with laughter.

She tried again. On her fifth attempt, it whistled, loud and clear. The blonde's face lit up, and she continued to blow until she was out of breath. She then released the grass and it floated away in the breeze.

And then she spoke, quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Natsu tensed up, but replied anyway. "I'm looking for someone."

"Same. But I know where they are."

He frowned in confusion. "Then why are you looking for them?"

She giggled. "Because it's a hard to find place."

Natsu grinned, plopping himself down beside her on the grass. "It won't be hard if we look together, right? I'll sniff 'em out!"

"What are you? A dog?" she chuckled.

"No. I'm a dragon, duh."

When her laughter subsided, she looked out onto the horizon. When she spoke, her voice was soft and almost wistful. "We can't find mamma. She's in a place I can't get to yet. Well, I can, but I'll never come back. I'm just here because… I feel closer."

He stared at her in confusion. What kind of place…?

She quickly changed the subject, beaming at him. "But I'd be glad to help you! You know, we'll travel around and solve mysteries and all, just like in my book! I'm-" the girl seemed to notice something in the distance which caused her face to fall, then transform into a stony expression.. "…Oh. He's here."

"Who? What?"

She pointed towards the small, winding road. A box driven by horses was thundering towards them. "My dad's carriage."

"Carriage?"

"It's a kind of vehicle."

He hated vehicles now.

The girl got up and dusted her dress down, taking off her crown of daisies and throwing it to the floor. "Leave."

"Huh?" Hadn't they been having a natural conversation for the last few minutes?

"Go. Or I will." Her voice was cold, hostile.

He replied impudently. "I'm not going."

"Fine."

And then she set off running towards the carriage.

* * *

><p>Even when he had joined Fairy Tail, he'd keep looking for her. Not actively searching, like with Igneel. Every now and then he'd think that voice in the background was hers, or spot a blonde in a crowd and imagine it was her.<p>

It never was. And so the daisy-chain girl gradually faded away, a memory he didn't care for anymore. Judging by her harsh parting words, she wanted nothing to do with him.

By the time he was old enough to analyse the situation, to guess just why she had left him in a hostile manner, he had all but forgotten about her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy, no!"<em>

"_Awww, don't break it!"_

_A crown of daisies was perched in Lucy's blonde hair, much to her irritation. "Happy, this is ridiculous. I'm seventeen you know!"_

_As the two squabbled, Natsu bent down slowly, plucking a wide, flat blade of grass which he positioned between his thumbs._

_Then he blew the same, high whistle._

_Lucy and Happy froze and turned to look at him._

_Then the former beamed, placing the daisy chain she had been in the process of removing back in place among her golden locks._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WAAAH! I hate my own writing D: I hope to write more than just oneshots in the future, but I find this a good introduction for me into the world of Fairy Tail fanfiction. I'd originally intended to add a section in where Lucy's mom committed suicide, but decided against it. I wanted something sweet.<strong>

**Adios, amigos!**


End file.
